


By Miss Goldberg

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Miss Goldberg is a bad woman, Not Happy, She's not the victim, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: For years Marvin blamed himself and made himself out to be the bad guy for his relationship in high school with his teacher. But, after he had a child of his own. Marvin starts to realize how wrong he was.





	By Miss Goldberg

**Author's Note:**

> I blend In Trousers' 1985 version with the 1979 version. Because I like how 1985 version has add ons to the musical, but I do enjoy some of the things they do in In Trousers' 1979 more (like Marvin singing he's his best friend and he's embarrassed and ashamed) But, it's mostly based off the 1985 version since it has more songs

Reflecting on his past, was always hard for Marvin. Mendel, his psychiatrist, would often try to press him on his childhood. He would talk about how his parents were always away on another trip somewhere around the world. His family was filthy rich, how the hire help wasn't that good of replacements for parents who actually gave a shit about him. From the time he was born he had a nanny to take care of him instead of a mother. A cold woman who didn't care much for children. Of course his childhood wasn't bad. He was spoiled rotten, literally. Throwing tantrums and giggle fits to get what he wanted, everyone always caved in. While they would mock him, they never dare punish him. He'd just get them fired. Sure they'd repeat what he said, belittle him, never took him too seriously. Marvin told the therapist about how he never really felt loved. His issues with sleep, how he can't stop thinking, his past taunted him.

But, he refused to talk about his time in high school. The real parts of his past that still haunt him.

In high school he didn't really have any friends, who would want to be friends with a boy who threw fits, heck in high school he literally claimed to have “giddy seizures” falling off his chair laughing at something that wasn't even funny, because they fed him attention. It didn't matter if it was good attention or bad attention.

No one really cared about his suicidal tendencies. At least people got angry when he had his giddy seizures.

His high school sweetheart, she was nice. She was a popular girl who found him funny. When the boy bullied him and the girls made fun of him. Sweetheart defended him. People listened to her, and the physical bullying got a bit better. They even started dating. He was happy to have a girlfriend, honestly he was happy to just have a friend. She was nice to him, but she wanted more from him. More than kisses on the cheek. She wanted lustful passion, she wanted him fully. But, each time he had an excuse. He liked her, as a person... but he wasn't sure if he was ready to have sex or anything like that yet. He was only almost 14! She was already 14, according to Sweetheart any boy would be over the moon happy and ready to take the opportunity she was giving him. They had this talk, no fight many times. He pushed her feelings and desires to be intermediate as her being ridiculous.

Marvin gave her pretty things and held her highly. But, her wants to be loved madly was left unanswered. He begged to get into the play, partly to have something more to do, to help distract both them from the sex topic. He just wasn't ready to have sex with his sweetheart. 

Miss Goldberg, she was different, she wasn't like anyone else. She didn't put up with his nonsense. She was willing to be strict with him. But, she was also nice. He didn't know much about her before he became part of her play. She was the coolest teacher in their school though. She always wore sunglasses, everyone had their own theories. From the crazy ones like her she could mind control you if you saw her eyes, to her being secretly blind. He thought she looked cool in her glasses. He liked how she could get angry, but it was hidden by her glasses. He couldn't see disgust or hatred in her eyes that he saw in everyone else's eyes when they looked at him. 

Soon she was giving him private classes, to help him understand how to play Columbus. She taught him things that she didn't teach the other 9th graders. He was special, different, according to Miss Goldberg and he took all her attention like a dehydrated flower soaks up water. The first time she said I love you made him feel happy. He hadn't realize she meant more than just that.

Her lessons became more than just learning about Columbus. Miss Goldberg was the perfect image of womanhood. He told himself the price of his virginity was an unseemly price. She showed him so many things, he tried his best to like it. He tried his best not to feel sick. Miss Goldberg tried to help him, it's just a game. She would tell him, comfort him. Life was a game, love just a game. It was all just a game. And didn't Marvin want to win? She played into his sense of desire to do the best.

His sweetheart noticed him spending more and more time with their teacher, she started to realize. She started to protect him less, snap at him more. When girls would touch him laughing, while he felt disgusted she would laugh and tell him to lighten up, it was just a joke. Most of the school thought Marvin was gay, and it didn't help that he refused to sleep with his sweetheart (who would often complain to her friends about it) guys had commented on Marvin looking at them weirdly. 

It was a big reason why they bullied him, besides him being the weird kid despite to be the center of attention. 

Miss Goldberg was patient with him, and nice. But, sometimes she was cruel. She would get mad when he couldn't do what she said, when he chicken out on her private classes. Miss Goldberg didn't like a lot of things. Like him touching her face, she had a big thing about it. But, honestly he wanted to badly. If he ever commented about how he was the victim and how she'd get in trouble, even go to jail. But, she always managed weave it into that he was at fault, that he was the one in the wrong. 

Over the years things changed, he started to blame himself for their relationship, Miss Goldberg. It wasn't until he had his own son and he started reflecting on the events during that time he realized that those past memories that tormented him, the chattering of past figures and his wife. The guilt he felt. All the things that kept him up during the night.

If it was Jason, he wouldn't have blamed his son. He would have blamed the teacher. She was the adult in the situation. She knew better. She shouldn't have taken advantage of a boy despite for any form of affection. In many ways... she did make him the man he was today. She showed him that love came with cruelness, that it was just a game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random dabble because I see a lot of people siding with Miss Goldberg, when if you look at both versions you really start to notice how Marvin was abused by Miss Goldberg.


End file.
